deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 5: Emergency Care/Walkthrough
Quarantine *1. Nathan would exit the quarantine through a nearby duct. Grab all of the ammo that you could find. *2. As you crawled through the duct, you would periodically come under attack from the small creatures called "Swarms". Shake them off with the Wiimote. *3. Audio Log #1: While crawling in the ducts, Nathan would eventually turn suddenly to face a single Swarm down right in front of him, sitting on the Audio Log. *4. After a long crawl, Nathan would tumble out of the vent, be hit with a brief moment of weirdness and be granted Free Look. Grab the Line Gun during Free Look if you like. *5. Weapon Upgrade #1: During Free Look, make sure to snag the upgrade semi-hidden in the ceiling, behind a grate. *6. After Free Looking, Nathan would enter a zero-gravity chamber. You had unlimited Free Look to find any number of Jump Points. Ultimately, you wanted to jump to an area that saw you fighting the Infectors off from where you could jump to the exit. *7. After exiting the chamber, Nathan would be able to briefly Free Look again in the next room and exit to another. *8. Weapon Upgrade #2: During Free Look, make sure to grab it to your right, though it was possible to grab it before Free Look started. Radiology *1. Nathan would enter a new area after the ship's hull was breached, nearly sucking him into outer space. Afterward, he would go to the hull breach and survey the damage. *2. Weapon Upgrade #3: When Nathan surveyed the hull breach, look for it outside in space to your right. *3. Next, Nathan would walk down two small locker rooms looking for a console to perform a Hacking Mini-game on and Free Look around afterward. *4. Text Log #1: It would be in plain sight in the second locker room on a shelf. Try to grab it before Free Look. *5. Nathan would exit, observing a dead body (There was a Flamethrower underneath it) and escape into a pipe in the ceiling after killing two Leapers. Morgue *1. The pipe splitted into two routes. Take the left route. Both routes quickly reconvened and had similar enemies, but only the left had a Text Log. *2. Text Log #2: You should immediately see the text log on the floor when going left. *3. Use the Flamethrower to shoo the baddies away until Nathan dropped into a morgue. *4. Inside the morgue, kill all of the Slashers and Infectors. *5. Weapon Upgrade #4: It was on your far left when Nathan first dropped into the morgue. Try to avoid killing the Slashers on the left until you got it first. *6. Nathan would be under attack from the Infectors, Leapers and Slashers. Use the Flamethrower or the Line Gun's mine shot. *7. After a bit, Free Look would activate. If you have not already, you could open the cold chambers that had an orange glow on them for ammo. *8. The rest of Nathan's group would eventually arrive after some hallucinations (Watch out for the Infector). Follow them into the ER. ER *1. Weapon Upgrade #5: It would be on your left inside the ER itself, right after leaving the elevator. *2. A big battle with the Slashers and Female Slashers would break out from all angles. Make sure to head-shot the Females before they could spit acid or use Kinesis on their acid to kill the other Slashers. Try to grab the various ammo and health as well. *3. The group would escape into another room. Make sure to blow the Fuse Box up as Nathan neared it to raid a supply closet. There was an Arc Welding Gun inside among the other ammo. *4. Nathan would explore ahead and run afoul of a "Pregnant". When damaged, these fat Slashers would burst open to let a flood of Swarms loose (Easily handled with the Flamethrower). *5. After killing the first one, more of them along with an army of normal Slashers would siege the room. Do not be afraid to drop a few mines with the Line Gun to thin them out. *6. Nathan and co. would eventually retreat back into the ER, then further back into a security station. You must win the welding mini-game here very quickly or Nathan would get devoured by a "Drag Tentacle". *7. Afterward, Nathan and co. would exit into a hallway (You could grab a Plasma Cutter here. It would be useful in the next level) and enter a tram station. *8. Text Log #3: As soon as Nathan entered the tram station, he would turn left and you had a brief moment to grab it off the waiting seats. If you did not snag it, you would likely lose it. *9. The group would enter the tram tunnel and be under attack from the Slashers and "Exploders". The Exploders carried a highly-explosive yellow pustule on their left arms. You must kill them before they get close and detonate them. You could either simply shoot the pustule to blow them up (Along with others near them) or kill them normally. Killing them normally letted you grab the pustule with Kinesis and hurl it. After winning this battle, the level ended. Category:Dead Space: Extraction Walkthroughs